


水晶骨架

by orphan_account



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 从lofter搬上来，干脆把一二三四全部合并在一起了。是BE，AU（巨ooc辣种希望喜欢，欢迎批评与建议
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	水晶骨架

**Author's Note:**

> 从lofter搬上来，干脆把一二三四全部合并在一起了。是BE，AU（巨ooc辣种  
> 希望喜欢，欢迎批评与建议

我老觉得利亚姆是他妈的一棵树——他太像了，我是说，不是指形体上，他才16岁，可站没站姿，坐没坐相，和挺拔的树不一样。可他就是像，或许是晨光微亮的早上，我老是觉得我听到了来自于他骨骼深处一种抽节的声音，柔韧又清脆。但我知道，这些声音只会在我脑子里响出声来，利亚姆仍然会安静的睡在离我不远的另外一张床上，偶尔一脚踢开被子发出闷响，或者翻身时床板会“咯吱咯吱”的响。  
但这仅限于他睡着的时候。他醒着情况就会完完全全不一样了。  
————“妈，我哥不愿意送我去学校。”果然，每天早上都是如此。他站在楼梯上朝一楼大喊。妈从厨房里探出头看着已经穿戴好的利亚姆。“亲爱的，你已经，额，十六 岁了，这已经是一个不需要哥哥送你去上学的年龄了。”妈又探回身子——早餐可不能糊掉。  
“可是他一直都送我上学。”  
“利亚姆，你大哥二哥都有自己的事情。你该懂事一点。”  
我敢发誓利亚姆绝对没听妈说了什么，因为他正盯着我，说：“诺尔，你没有什么要紧的事对吧。”确实没什么事，可这不代表我愿意送他去学校，妈说的没错，利亚姆已经是一个十五岁的混球了，不应该还跟小时候一样被我牵着他的小手送去学校。妈的，别再用那种眼神盯着我了——他比起小时候变了太多，但他的眼睛却还是和小时候一样的蓝，又无辜又纯洁。可他妈大家都知道，他就是个恶魔。  
“我有事。”想了一大堆我还是无力的吐出几个字。换了姿势靠在卧室门板上。  
“为什么不能送我去学校？”  
他简直像听不懂我说的话。“你能有什么事？”作为我的弟弟他确实了解我，我一事无成，所以也无事可做，这也确实激怒了我。我站直身子：“听着，我确实闲，但我他妈也不会送你一个已经十六岁的娘炮去学校。”说完看着他身体有前倾的趋势又补上一句“滚吧”。  
利亚姆面无表情的盯着我看了一会儿，仿佛我是一个陌生人，眼睛无神，所以我也不确定他其实是在盯着我看还是盯着我的衣领，他经常这样，我不得不习惯。  
“那算了。”他眼皮耷拉着，扶着栏杆跑下楼。他明明欲言又止，他没说出来，这其实挺反常。我觉得有点无奈，他确实是个小混蛋，可每次他这样的举动都让我觉得我做了天大的对不起他的事，让我忍不住做些什么去弥补他，可老天啊，我真的没做错什么。  
利亚姆早就不是那个被我乖乖牵着到处溜达的团子似的小男孩儿了，随着年龄增长的不仅仅是他的身体，还有他逐渐暴露的叛逆乖张的性格。他和我同处一室，乐此不疲的试图激怒我，从来不知道自讨没趣怎么写——比如把我的床当做他的衣篓，比如偷偷摆弄我的吉他却从来不放好，很明显宣告了他的恶作剧，又比如在我想要睡觉的时候就贴着我让我给他听写课文或者检查作业，放他妈的狗屁吧，现在的我对那些东西和我在他这个年纪时一样的一窍不通，他只是想让我生气罢了。  
等到听到那声响亮的砸门声之后就扯了扯衣服，我也要出门去了。“妈，我走了。”我头也不偏的走出家门。虽然这么做有点浪费妈做得早餐，但我有更重要的事情要做。太阳已经出来了，街道上人来人往不算冷清，如果没有利亚姆早上闹那一出，今天早晨简直就是他妈的一个完美的开始。  
但当朋友的注射器一点点推至最尽头时，什么都他妈不重要了，那种酥痒又奇特的感觉缓慢渗进身体的每一寸，感觉我在下陷，妈的，于是我仰头向后倒去，天花板开始小幅度摇晃，我听见自己小声的惊呼，啊，还有朋友房间角落里那台破唱片机，Morrissey的声音在横冲直撞，然后逐渐扭曲，像打进三棱镜的光，烂漫的撒在身上。朋友给我上半身支起来，他的脸也扭曲了，我感觉我的嘴在自己往后咧开，我拍打他的脸，拍到他五官变形，连瞳孔都从浅褐色慢慢变成碧蓝。  
“诺尔，怎么样，这次是不是很够劲？”我懒得回答他这个放屁一般的问题，真他妈的奇怪，他的头发也开始变短，他一点点如同蜕壳一样变样，最后我眼前出现了利亚姆。我的手还停在他脸上，这让我恍惚中很震惊，妈的为什么是他，他笑容太过灿烂，那一瞬间我觉得又看到了树，是那种夏天里绿的粘稠的树。树向我靠过来，枝干勾住我的脖子，妈的，粗糙的树皮在我脖子后摸了两把。我感受到树的呼吸喷在我脸上，他用牙咬住我下嘴唇，然后舌头扫过去，最后用阴影覆盖住我。

一直到我仿佛踩着云一样回到家，看到妈坐在黯淡的灯下抹着眼泪，那种漂浮感才离开我。  
“诺尔。”妈看着地板，指尖捏的发白，不看我如同今早我不看着她。  
“怎么了。”我当然感觉到气氛不对了，妈很少掉眼泪，除非为了利亚姆，“利亚姆？”我试探性的问。妈头埋得更低，呜咽声闷闷的。肯定是他。  
我跑上楼打开门，一瞬间一股浓浓的医院才会有的味道扑鼻而来。“利亚姆——”  
“因为你他妈的没来接我，该死，嘶——”我没打开灯，利亚姆的声音从我的床的方向传过来。很明显，他被人揍了一顿还揍得很惨。一种类似于幸灾乐祸的感觉在我心中油然升起。可他妈的，我还是有一点心疼，他毕竟是我的小弟弟，一点都不心疼说不过去。但现在，我更想看他吃瘪的样子。  
“这就是校霸？利亚姆，我早就说过了，你他妈只是个十六岁的小屁孩儿。”我关上门，既然他霸占了我的床，我只能躺在他那张逼仄的床上了。他的味道，我很难说出来那具体是什么味道，并不是汗臭亦或是什么奇怪的味道，不过那一瞬间我脑海里没来由又想起一棵树。  
利亚姆没回答我，我的目的达到了，我点起一支烟心底的低笑止不住的从喉咙里钻出来。  
一支烟抽完，我习惯性给它摁灭然后扔进靠近烟台的那个空花盆。“说吧，你小子怎么搞得？”我在他躺着的床上找了个舒服的位置坐下，他还是不说话，还扭着头不看我，下巴线条都绷紧了。  
“嗯？”  
他还是不回答。好吧我承认这一次我有点自讨无趣了，取笑一个伤员确实挺没品，我回到他的小破床上躺下裹住被子准备睡觉。  
“他们那群杂种骂你。”  
“骂了什么？”我有一丝惊讶。  
利亚姆不说话，房间安静的能听到灰尘落地的声音。他总是这样，勾起好奇心之后一句话不说，太多次之后我懒得理他了，虽然这次情况有点不一样，但本质还是没差，我把被子拉过头顶罩住自己。  
我知道我和他之间总有一些说不清道不明的关系，不不不，不是他妈的亲兄弟那个关系，是另外一种奇怪又自然的关系，像我此时躺在他的床上，就感觉那种关系所带来的奇特感受包裹住了我，睡意海潮般袭来，至于问题我也并不是非常想知道答案，管他呢，谁骂我我并不在意。利亚姆，为了什么打架我也并不想了解。我们是他妈即将分道扬镳的兄弟，我有我的生活，他也是。  
我也知道，事情不会这么简单，有利亚姆在，他总是能折腾出各种意外。

利亚姆不得不请假呆在家里，我知道他求之不得，但操蛋的是我必须得留在家里照顾他——大哥和妈妈都要。该死，这意味着我至少一两周不能再随便出门了。利亚姆躺在床上，脸上挂着欠打的笑。“草。”我仰倒在床上，吸一口烟再瘫下手去，烟无谓的燃烧。  
“陪我说话，老哥。”利亚姆躺在床上阴阳怪气——他从不会主动的管我叫哥，简直没大没小，不是吗？“你他妈只需要闭上你该死的嘴，安安静静的给我躺在床上，这样只需要一两周的时间就可以继续当曼彻斯特最大的混蛋了。”我抖掉烟灰，我也不知道在说什么，完全没过脑子，只是惯性让我对他毫不客气，要是因为他受伤就对他温柔，不管是他还是我都会觉得恶心吧。  
“你能弹吉他给我听吗？”  
“你唱首歌听听吧，医院里不是有种疗法就这样的吗——听歌，看搞笑的电视节目之类的…你唱唱呗。”  
“我知道你在你那个笔记本上写了什么——歌词嘛，虽然我看不懂它好在哪儿但是我知道。就是那个笔记本，你放在架子后面的那个…”  
恐怕我不在家时他在就把我的东西翻了个遍，我无所谓，反正他这个蠢货看不懂。  
“你他妈可不可以理我一下？”他用没受伤的左手锤了一下床，我开始担忧他身下那张属于我的弹簧床。  
“我说过了，闭嘴，我不想听你瞎念叨…除非你想再多躺几天。”我朝空气挥舞着拳头，他平躺着肯定是看不到的，我也不是真的很想打他。  
他不再讲无聊的话，但是开始乱唱The Smiths的歌，我费了很大的劲才听出来那是Suffer Little Children。  
我终于懒得再搭理他，只觉得浑身一种想要蜷缩又想舒展的难耐感觉，因为在这个金黄色的摇摇欲坠的午时我没办法再像之前一样溜出家门去找我的狐朋狗友们，我需要大//麻和海落音，需要那种快感把我的血管和这些闲的发霉的日子填满。  
我当然知道这么下去不是个办法，我不可能一直像现在这样，用摇滚乐，du品，女人来填塞我的生活，但我对于未来要做什么却一无所知，什么是尽头？妈的，头疼。  
利亚姆不吵了，取而代之是平稳而轻微的呼吸声，我小心翼翼站起身来——他睡着了。我再小心翼翼的呼出一口气，没醒就好。我轻手轻脚走出卧室下楼。关门前我看了一眼墙上的挂钟，马上就到妈和大哥下班的时间了，也就是说，哪怕我现在溜之大吉问题也不大，睡着的利亚姆不会发生什么意外。我想，应该不会。  
照着熟悉的路，不那么熟悉的行人我又到了朋友的家。我不知道该不该叫他为朋友。但可以确定的是，我们一样的烂，一样的没有希望，我给他一点钱，他给我一点du品，互利共赢，有时候他磕嗨了我还可以赊账（甚至是直接勾销）。我推开斑驳的门，他坐在那块满是油渍的毯子上，房间里混乱而臭气熏天。  
“嘿，看看是谁来了。”他肯定已经注射了过了一会儿了，眼神都聚不起来，我估计他也是真的认不出来我是谁，他的女友菲奥娜穿着蕾丝睡裙从门帘后走出来。“诺尔，你来了。”菲奥娜披上一条薄围巾盖住胸前——其实没什么好看的，干瘪而苍白，“吉尔斯他…你明白的，你今天来得确实太晚了。”我漫不经心的点点头，就地坐下。菲奥娜会心的端出那个乘着用过的注射器和药品的托盘摆在我面前，盯着我的眼睛。  
“谢了，但是我自己来就好。”我用橡皮管绑住手臂，青色血管凸起后再找准一处尚还完好的皮肤刺下去，然后缓缓推进注射器。  
又一次。  
我想我和利亚姆一样，也是一棵树，毕竟我们是亲兄弟。不过我现在是一块飘在海面上的朽木，连青苔都不屑于爬上我的身体，海水是利亚姆的眼一样的颜色，身体忽轻忽重，我又往下沉了，胃部灼烧感跟海浪一起强烈翻涌。  
下沉，下沉，下沉。  
燃烧，燃烧，燃烧。  
旋转，旋转，旋转。  
我猛地睁开眼，那阵快感已经如退潮般消逝，朽木如我被推到岸边。  
“诺尔。”  
利亚姆的声音，妈的，不会听错，就是他。我怀疑是残余的幻觉。  
树枝的清淡气味。  
他从我背后走过来，听脚步声都知道他还是一瘸一拐的。“我没睡着，我跟着你过来的。”我转过头就看到他还爬着青紫痕迹的脸上狡黠的笑。我撑着地板站起来想找吉尔斯问清楚。  
“我求他让我进来的…”利亚姆果然是我的兄弟，十几年的共同生活让他能看透我的一举一动，“他们…”他欲言又止，短暂的安静让我听到客厅走廊那一头房间里传来菲奥娜不加压抑的浪叫。  
“走吧。”我拿走茶几上吉尔斯的那包烟，提溜着利亚姆的后衣领离开这里。  
我发现街道有一点难得的陌生感，我猜是因为利亚姆走在我的身边。  
“你什么时候到那里的。”我问他。  
“我到了的时候你就闭着眼睛躺在地上，哈哈哈哈哈——”他大笑起来，然后用抽搐的动作模仿我的反应，“哈哈哈哈哈你看——就是这样，笑死——草，嘶——”他撞到了受伤的手。  
我忍不住笑了，妈的，他就是个货真价实的蠢货。  
进家门的前一刻我搂住利亚姆的肩装作亲昵，果然，妈妈看到我们的时候，紧绷的脊背线条略微舒缓下来。  
“你们去哪儿了，诺尔？”妈走过来，薅了两把我的头发然后在轻轻抱住利亚姆——她害怕碰到利亚姆的伤口。  
“我哥带我出去走了一会儿，还送了我一份礼物。”利亚姆用那种做作而甜腻的声音抢先回答，不过妈妈就吃这一套，笑得很开心，连忙拉着我们去吃晚饭。虽然但是，我从不会给他准备什么礼物，至少现在跟屎一样的我是不会的。  
打开房间门时利亚姆把大部分身体靠在我肩膀上，他皮肤又凉又腻的触感，酒精混着药物的气味，还有他头发擦在我裸露后颈的痒，如此真实，我打开门躲开他，他嘀嘀咕咕的回到床上，发出“嘶——”的气音。  
“你知道吗老哥？那个人给我开门的时候你还躺在地上手还在抖。”  
我脱掉外套，权当他仍然是想取笑我，哼了一声。  
“对，就是这样——”他的语调突然变得恶劣起来，用一种更加粘腻的声音继续说下去，“像这样，像一个在床上的女人——”  
喉咙里泛起一阵类似与苦涩的感觉，我转过头看着他，他大大咧咧躺在床上，但还是小心的侧身撑着以免碰到受伤的手臂，因为才从外边儿回来，头发略微有一点乱。陌生。这不同于以前的利亚姆，我说不上来是少了什么还是多了什么。  
我也不知道盯着陌生的他看了多久他笑了，很夸张很假，只是挂在脸上罢了。  
我懒得理会他，低下头团巴团巴衣服仍在不知名的角落。  
“老哥你确实给我准备了礼物。”  
我又抬起头，看清他手里的东西。  
我当然知道那是啥，清楚得不能再清楚，但我还是问出来：“那是什么？”我听见我略微颤抖的声音。  
“你的朋友给我的——我忘了他叫什么名字。”  
“吉尔斯？”  
“对，吉尔斯。”  
“妈的，给我，你不能——快给我。”我可以烂，利亚姆也会，但不是现在，不是在我眼前，更不是通过我用这种方式堕落。  
“就不能让我试一试？”他坐直了，肉眼可见的攥紧了那一小包粉，“你都试过了。”  
我没有办法很好的给他一个合理解释，我能说什么了？因为我是一个烂人而你不是，你磕了妈妈会生气难过的？得了吧，利亚姆和我一样，都生活在臭水沟里，烂不烂只是只是程度问题。利亚姆一条腿晃来晃去：“所以可以让我试试吗？这玩意儿要怎么用？”  
“妈的，不可能的。”我尽量平复呼吸。  
“那我就去找吉尔斯。”  
好吧，这确实他妈的威胁到我了，我才不会允许他去找那个该死的杂种，只要一碰上他利亚姆铁定完蛋，如果非要选择的话，那我宁愿让我亲自来给利亚姆注射。  
利亚姆肯定看穿了我两害相权取其轻的想法，脸上换上胜利的笑容，一瞬间让我恍惚觉得不是他想体验，而是我求着让他施舍给我一次机会给他体验似的。  
“你准备好了吗？”主动权不知何时被利亚姆抢了过去，明明该是他准备好了没。等等，或许他早就知道这些了，他在学校也是鬼混，除了我也总有人让他知道。为了保险我还是问他：“你以前尝试过？”  
可他说“never”的时候我发现我还是不相信，他会是这么乖的小孩儿吗，我也是在这时候发现我并没有我想象的那般了解利亚姆，他在想着什么我没办法彻底看透，但他却往往能明白我的想法，这让我有些许挫败，不过好吧，这样的话让他试试也无所谓的，他应该承担自己做的选择。  
我扔给他一个眼神，他立马心领神会的溜过来，盘腿坐在我面前的地板上。房间里没开灯，他的眼睛晶亮流光溢彩，然后他仿佛很熟练地拉起衣袖，直到看清他光洁到苍白的手臂上没有针孔的痕迹才打消疑心。

你他妈真的要给他注射？他是你的亲弟弟，你这样和毁了他有什么差别？  
可这是他要求的，他本质上也是烂人一个，早晚的事罢了。

我开始纠结，一只手还抓住他的右臂。  
“我在学校里和别人玩过这样的游戏——”利亚姆突然贴近我，用细微的耳语说，我抬起头看着他，“不是——我们从来没有真刀真枪的操作过——你知道的…我们没有真家伙哈哈哈，我们就是，嗯，找一条橡皮管，对我知道你在卧室里也藏着几根，然后绑在，喏，这里，直到血管凸起，然后——就用针管扎下去，你知道，针管里就是…”那个单词他选择隐藏在舌尖。他用手指模仿出手里拿着注射器的样子，然后一仰头闭眼，仿佛已经得到快感。  
这幅样子简直是他在给我做第一次注射。  
他测过头看着我笑，是一种十分，emmm可以说是乖巧的笑，不知为什么我觉得他笑里藏着令人作呕的甜腻，那株抽芽的树踪迹不可寻，一瞬间我想跑开，想远离他，但仿佛被钉在了沙发上。  
“诺尔。”他叫我。他知道我把工具放在哪里，我撇过头，不知道是出于我虚伪的愧疚还是如何，或许我还问问利亚姆，他这么明白我在想什么，那他能说清我现在纠结的想法吗？他能，但是他才不会管这些，他要的就是那些过激的快感，妈的。  
手指感受到托盘的冰冷，利亚姆已经把东西都一一摆在我面前了。  
我机械又熟练的给橡皮管系在利亚姆的手臂上，他的上臂纤细苍白，让人想起某些无辜的动物，是什么我也不知道，但就是那种单纯而无害的，我抚摸这那一截皮肤，青色的血管显形，他拿起注射器递给我，眼里的光吐露着渴望。  
他会后悔的，你也是。我对自己说。针管扎下去了。他还在上学，说不定他会在上课的时候突然d瘾发作。往下推了一点，我好像能听见液体和血液交融的声音——和利亚姆在一起我老是幻听，我猜是磕太多次的后遗症。已经推到底了。利亚姆仰起头，喉结上下移动，发出绵长的叹息。妈妈知道了会怎么办，我可以烂我能控制那利亚姆呢，我不知道。针管离开他的身体。  
他还保持着刚刚的姿势，手把我越抓越紧，我想了一下，如果这真的是他第一次k，我守着或许会好一点，于是就保持着这个别扭的姿势对坐着。  
利亚姆睁开眼，已经聚不上焦了，我不知道他会出现怎么样的幻觉，但是我的手已经被他抓出红痕。  
那种在海浪里浮沉的感觉又上来了，明明我是最清醒的那一个，那种甜腻的笑终于从利亚姆脸上消失，取而代之的是一种安静的笑，他慢慢低下头，额头抵在我的右肩，轻飘飘像一只鸟。发出咯咯的笑声。如果有人（比如爸爸妈妈）撞门进来就可以看见，我和利亚姆拥抱着，姿势就像从探出地面的部分就纠缠在一起生长的树。  
利亚姆在我怀里小幅度颤抖起来，不受控制的口水濡湿我的衬衫，他偏过头拱了一下，在我的颈侧印下一个湿漉漉的吻。我感觉身上稍微有一些出汗，我只当他是在胡乱蹭罢了。知道他开始像猫一样舔舐我的脖子。  
好了，停止胡思乱想，他这会儿意识不清醒，而且你们是他妈的亲兄弟，同一个爹同一个妈，他就算亲了你也只是一种，亲昵。虽然这么说我还是没办法解释。我说不通，我早说过了我对利亚姆的感情难以用亲情解释，说不清道不明，我他妈的爱死他了但同时恨不得他去死。  
该死，他直接抬起头来，同时扳过我的脸和我对视，我才发现他的手从一开始去月光般冰凉到现在已经过于温暖，微微出汗。他抵着我的额头开始笑，在这个昏暗的房间里这样笑简直他妈的诡异，但他的手不松开，最后直接逼近，比鼻尖更先接触到的是我和利亚姆的嘴唇，带着嘴唇上死皮带来的摩擦。我连忙推开他站起来，甚至想给他补上一脚。  
妈的不该这样，草，我一开始就不应该给他尝试的机会，可是他妈的，现在说什么都是放屁。利亚姆尝试亲吻落了个空，手反撑在地上。呼吸起伏又开始像受困的幼兽。  
我胃里上泛一阵恶心。他问：“你不喜欢这个？”他还能讲话。他还在撩拨我的每一根神经。老实讲，虽然刚刚我跳开了，但他嘴唇的触感还停留在我的嘴唇上，吻一次就难以再忽视了。可我是个虚伪的垃圾，我摇头：“利亚姆你就是个混蛋基佬。”  
他扒住我的腿，就瞎蹭。我他妈就是个道貌岸然的杂种，强烈的背德感让我不好看他，可我心里一种同样强烈的情绪让我驻守原地不想挪开。  
在我亲爱的弟弟的磨蹭，以及上手向我胯间发起攻势，我就这么可耻的硬了，我仍然不敢看他，但我其实可以看见他——红色又干燥的嘴唇，腮边还残存着今早没刮的胡渣，他受伤了当然没刮，而且他刚刚用那些花刺一样的胡渣一遍又一遍地磨蹭我的肩颈。好吧最重要的是他的眼睛，蓝绿色，像海洋，像森林，此时肯定无神如同一个布偶。他突然发力在我的几把上狠狠揉搓两下，我忍不住哼出声。  
“老哥，你硬了。”他提醒我，声音激动而快乐。他的手明明今早还没力气，碰都碰不得，这会儿灵活自如。我怀疑他伤得根本不重，只是为了就在家里不去上学，蠢货。  
他拉开我的裤链，这次我连挣扎都没有，他把我早就硬了的几把掏出来，神色迷离，像雏妓，那股温热的恶心又开始在胃里翻涌，利亚姆给它整个吞进去，早知道我也该往自己身上来一针，这样我会失去很多感觉，那样负罪感或许会暂时远离我。他的口腔温热，湿润，紧致，我想起热带雨林，和盘旋的鸟，但我其实从来没见过，我只是那么觉得。他整根吞进，用上了舌头，简直不像k过，要么就是给别人也经常来口活，这么一想我有一些不合时宜的生气，手不自觉的插入他的头发再往下摁，给他灌了一个深喉——可是这本不该发生，但我也无法忽视我体内不断蓄积的快感，背德带来的刺激重叠而上，我感觉我快到达临界点。  
利亚姆给我口射了，就发生在他的嘴里，热带雨林沾上污浊，高潮过后的我眼眶湿热有落泪的冲动，不可否认这很爽，但我想哭，很丢人对吧，但这就是我此时的真实想法。利亚姆扑在我身上，我们如同砍伐倒塌的枝干砸在沙发上，他贪得无厌的啃我的脖子，用手胡乱扒着试图解开我的衣服。  
“利亚姆，我们不能这样。”  
“我不介意你对我做什么，”他抬起头来对我笑，拍打我的脸如同那天我拍打吉尔斯的脸，“你也不要介意…你知道的，嗯，我们是兄弟——我爱你，再正常不过了。”  
“不，这不正常。”我摇头。  
“闭嘴诺尔！”他突然放大的音量让我害怕，害怕妈妈或者大哥当中任何一个被吵醒，。他坐在我身上，神经质地又趴下去伏在我颈窝里，“这是正常的，你也爱我，对吗诺尔？”  
那颗丢人的眼泪终于他妈的落下来了。  
利亚姆抬起头吻掉我下巴上的眼泪，一阵刺痛，如果我和利亚姆真的都是树就好了。  
我脱掉他身上的衣服，他也几乎把我的这是扒干净了，抚过他腰侧时摸到了一道已结痂的疤痕，是前几天留下的伤口，我细细摩挲，他没有任何反应。  
他这会没有感觉的，说不定意识都混乱。那么我们现在做的种种或许在他看来只是一场幻觉，而他连幻觉里也把和我的性纳入，究竟是不是能算他早已不是我单纯的弟弟了？可是此时如果他不清醒我这么干了，我又算不算一个强奸弟弟的人。  
我不清楚，但我觉得我腰侧同一位置突然一阵尖锐的感觉。这是不是又在告诉我，我和利亚姆本来就该血肉相融？我抱住他去我的床上，他反身给我压住，骑在我身上吻我的脸。  
“诺尔，你爱我。”他小声的念。  
然后事情才真正开始。他抬起一条腿支撑着自己，然后扶住我的几把，慢慢的塞进自己的后穴——不用润滑，那里早就湿的一塌糊涂了。头部刚刚进去，利亚姆咬住下唇漏出稍微粗一点的呼吸，我抬起手臂让他支撑，他慢慢往下移，终于到底时发出了一身甜腻的让人头皮发麻的呻吟，害怕和快感让我的心狂跳不止——他还是未成年，我简直不是人，但他也是个天生的婊子——他先试着扭了扭腰，找寻自己的敏感点。是不是溢出的叫声都能让我感觉自己更硬了。  
他开始在我身上如同波浪一样上下起伏，在性欲带来的兴奋驱使下，我不断挺起身迎合他，但同时又不得不捂住他的嘴生怕被亲人发现。他涣散的瞳孔上移，眼白露出大半，口水甚至从我手掌缝隙里漏出来，他现在的样子太美了。  
利亚姆在我身旁睡着，这是他的第一次，对我来说也是在男人身上的第一次，我不爱男人，但我爱利亚姆，就像他说的那样，可我也不敢断定他究竟是不是真的是我想的那种爱我。  
我也不知道我从什么时候变得如此纠结。我为什么要去追问这到底是什么爱呢，难道我听到那种禁断的爱意从他嘴里吐露会让我良心好受吗？得了吧诺尔，那样你会疯掉的，不如祈祷他只是药效上来了。  
啊对了说到药，利亚姆的举动让我觉得我得尽早远离那帮人，利亚姆热衷于自毁，但这不是我想看到的结果，他只是个孩子，该死的吉尔斯，他完全没了底线，妈的。  
利亚姆的呼吸变得平稳，赤裸的胸膛皮肤，月光流淌。  
我感觉没来由的窒息，月光越过他的身体在我上方成了海洋，我浮不上去，想咳嗽的幻觉出现。我想握住利亚姆的手，但我不能。

天还没亮我就醒了，事实上我也没有怎么睡着——如此沉重的负罪感，我要是能安心睡着才奇怪了。利亚姆一直睡得很安稳，偶尔翻身抢被子我都依着他去。其实我本可以回到他的床上，但我觉得不该这样做——这是一种很虚伪的感情，我上了我的弟弟，尽管，尽管这有违道德，但是出于对他一种畸形的尊重和爱，完事儿之后我之前应该陪着他拥抱他，这算是体贴吗？我不知道，我从不对利亚姆展现出体贴的一面，但在这种事上，我又出奇的别扭做作。  
但我当然不可能等利亚姆醒来，绝对不可能，他的眼睛就是对我的审判，可我也不可能离开家，我必须无时不刻守着利亚姆，最好连他睡觉时都必须在我掌控，秘密连梦呓的形式都害怕。但我又恨不得离开给我带来莫大罪恶的他。我撑起上半身看着他：眼睫毛像是蝴蝶停留在他的脸上，蝴蝶翅膀翘曲出好看的弧度，眼皮时不时颤动——我太熟悉了，同时不能忍受。  
我小心翼翼的起床，再控制音量穿好衣服走出房间关上门，一套动作下来才敢呼吸。走下楼去妈妈已经在准备早饭了，背对着我在厨房忙活。我多希望她能转过来，这样我就能看到她的眼睛，我就可以读出她究竟知不知道她的两个儿子昨晚所做下的罪恶。  
“妈——”我的嘴先于我的脑子。  
“嗯哼——”妈不回头，声音也没有什么波动，“今天怎么起这么早？”  
但我发现她颈部轻微的动作时我又害怕看到妈的眼睛，不过晚了——妈把餐盘摆放好，转过身来走向我：“诺，告诉妈妈——”我开始后悔下楼，“来，是不是利亚姆太打扰你休息了？你看起来太疲倦了。”我的心终于放下来。  
“保罗和我说他打算搬出去了，”妈捋捋我的头发，眼里是温柔——幸好，“我打算让你先住他的房间，你也需要休息。”  
我只是木然的点点头，嘴里说着好，当然可以。  
一直到吃早饭利亚姆还没醒，妈不打算叫他起床，只是匆匆吃完后收拾了一下，站在门口往我右脸颊印上一个浅浅的吻：“我得走了，记得让利亚姆吃早饭。”  
这该死的负罪感，我几乎不能笑着和妈妈再交流。

我开始疯狂的抽烟，所以等利亚姆下楼来时烟灰缸里已经堆起了一个小包。上帝，我只希望利亚姆忘掉昨天的事情。利亚姆穿着松松垮垮的衣服，才换的，还有妈妈叠过的痕迹，挠着头，难得的不在意发型的时候——噢该死我竟然还有空想这些。  
“诺尔——”恶魔仿佛呢喃一般开口叫我。我不敢应答。我用吐出的烟圈隔开我和他的视线。他揉着眼睛走过来，整个人伏在沙发靠背上，脊柱弯曲，柔软发丝屈服于重力，他露出的一段皮肤苍白，脊柱清晰的仿佛随时可以戳破皮肤，我又想起昨晚我的手也曾攀附上他的骨头。  
“先吃早饭。”我还是开口了，尽可能的简短，最好不要触碰他的名字，那会让我想起和他纠缠的吻。  
他的手在椅背上胡乱摸索，最后着陆在我身上，抬起头，脸颊显现出缺氧的红。  
吻我。  
他说，吻我。  
“你疯了利亚姆——吃早饭。”利亚姆没什么反应，撇了我一眼走向餐桌：“吃完可以奖励一个吻？”  
我紧张又奇怪的看着他，一下子全然明了，他当然都记得，妈的，他的头脑不清楚他的身体也会记得，好吧这么说可能有一些下流，但是，事实如此。“你这个混蛋。”他坐在椅子上踢着腿无聊的骂我。他咬下一口松饼，嘴里还咀嚼这发出黏糊糊的声音：“我们算是男女朋友吗？——不，我才不是女孩子，妈的——”他给自己绕晕了。  
“听着，利亚姆，我们是兄弟，我是你二哥，你不会——”  
“这不冲突。哥。”他打断我，特别加重了“哥”这个单词，“你不同样也操了我吗？”  
他还记得，答案很明了了，一切都不言而喻，我手指抵在太阳穴上试图揉散积郁的不解。他可以毫不遮掩大大方方的说出来，而我不行，因为我就是他妈的原罪人。我甚至不可能解释，我给他注射了，我脱掉了他的衣服，我吻住他的喘息，我进入他的身体，都他妈是我。  
“不会再有下一次了…”我松开手只能很无力的说。但愿是，不论指乱伦还是嗑药。  
利亚姆仿佛听到了什么笑话，笑得停不下来，这让我十分烦躁，烦躁到有一种想让他立马去死的冲动，没有他，这些也不会发生，好吧，没有他，也没有我…对，我现在脑子乱的跟他妈一锅粥似的。  
不过我也确定了，利亚姆在他的少年时期对他的兄长产生了不正常的甚至是罪恶的感情，这么说不仅仅是为了减缓我的负罪感，这很明显了——他并不抗拒，而且以此为乐。时间变得漫长，我很想和他好好谈谈。  
“利亚姆，我觉得我们有必要好好谈一谈。”  
利亚姆抬起头，我在他眼里看到警觉的光，他吃完了，一些残屑粘在他嘴角，操，操他妈的。  
“你是觉得你现在装作一个该死的成年人来批评我，就可以不用负担任何责任，继续当一个该死的哥哥？”  
我的心沉到底了——利亚姆是认真的。  
“为什么？”  
他不说话，下垂的蓝绿色眼睛看着我，我再也读不懂里面的情绪，我看着他的脸越来越像我自己，那股恶心又翻涌上来。  
“这他妈需要什么理由？你总是找一些该死的理由有什么用？”他跟不解。  
这些该死的理由能让我不那么矛盾。  
利亚姆走过来，从沙发背后弯着腰试图来吻我，糖浆还残留在他的嘴唇上，我应该让他滚开的，但我勾住他的脖子，加深了这个吻。他受伤的手硌在沙发背上，低哼一声也尽数窜进我的嘴里，他小心翼翼舔我的舌尖。  
我们本该听到开门的声音的。  
而不是现在这样，不是现在利亚姆红着脸以奇怪的姿势被我勾着，抬起头来除了惊慌的蓝眼睛还有肿胀的红嘴唇，也不是我胸前的几颗扣子散开，同样惊慌的看着妈妈。  
今天是周四，妈妈是夜班。一道雷从我脑海里劈过，我希望现在就走意外天降，最好是原子弹，那样所有都会毁灭，一切不留痕迹。  
利亚姆先叫了一声“妈妈”，该死，他不该说的，果然，妈妈几乎是尖叫着说出“no”  
完了，一切都完了。


End file.
